Conventional transport apparatuses were provided with a fall prevention member that allowed them to prevent an article from falling by changing the position of the fall prevention member to a receiving position while the vehicle is moving with the article being suspended by a holding member. However, the vehicle wobbles particularly when it is stopped or when it starts moving, and when it moves over curved portions of a path, and it was not possible to keep the suspended article from wobbling, leading to the risk that the article may be damaged.